Harry and Rose Riddle- The tri-no-5 wizard tournament
by h1999l
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't a Potter, but Voldemort's son who was thought to be dead? What if he had a younger sister called Rose? What if Voldemort, during Harry's fourth year, decided he needed both of the Potters to complete his ritual. And above all, what if Harry and Rose had been in contact with their mother the whole time?
1. The Prophecy and Protections

**Prologue**

A dark shape loomed in the doorway of a small nursery in Godric's Hallow. Inside, a petite red-headed woman was setting a child into a crib. The shape- a man- had seen the woman with the child when he had entered the home. But that child was a baby, and also, by the looks of the frilly robes- female. No; that child wasn't who the man was looking for. But, judging by the presence of a second crib in the room, Harry Potter wouldn't be far.

You see, the man had been hunting down the child for the past few months now. Four months and seven days to be exact. He knew the exact amount because the date that he'd been informed of the prophecy was also the day... No. That didn't matter. He had to focus. In just a few moments, he'd have his revenge. Then the Light would truly pay...

The man was no ordinary man. He lived in a society where the people were wizards and magic was part of everyday life. Although, this was not the reason he was different.

In the world of magic, the types of magic were divided into two parts. One was light magic, magic that could be called 'good', and the other was dark magic, the 'darkest' and most evil magic that one could bestow apon another.

The man was the leader of the dark magic side, and his name was Lord Voldemort. He was a very powerful and feared man who had many followers. For years, it had seemed that he would stay that way forever. That is, until the prophecy.

The man scowled, the very thought of the wretched prophecy putting a bad taste in his mouth. It, mere words, predicted that a baby -a baby!- would cause his downfall; something that he would never allow to happen.

So that was why he was there, at the house, to get rid of the bloody Potter boy before he grew old enough to be a problem. He had already gotten rid of the boy's father- a man he'd planned to dispose of before the prophecy- and soon the mother would be gone. Than he'd go on to the children and rid the world once and for all of the awful boy.

He entered the room, causing the Potter woman to spin around with wild panic in her eyes.

"Please! Don't Kill my baby! Don't kill my-"

He flicked his wand, killing the girl on spot. She was beginning to get on his nerves. Although, he thought it was a little odd, how she'd pleaded. She had made no move towards either of the children, and her words seemed almost- rehearsed. Never the matter, he decided. She was a mudblood, it was expected that she'd act that way.

He crept his way to the crib, and peered in. He was surprised to see the boy, who previously was huddled in a corner, jump up when he'd approached.

"Daddy!"

Voldemort felt a pain in his chest. Daddy? He was, in no way, the child's father. He put it off to the child being clueless as a result of his birthright, and held his wand to the child's chest.

The boy seemed confused. "Daddy?"

Voldemort uttered the curse, and for a moment, before it all backfired, he could have sworn he'd seen the symbol of a snake deflect the curse. His last thoughts, before the curse hit him and he was forced to escape, were that that could not be possible, since only his son and daughter had the snake protection, and his children were dead...


	2. Private Drive and Its Secrets

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I didn't think my story would catch on. Sorry the first chapter was so short, just trying to set a baseline for the story. I promise that this chapter will be longer. Anyways, I decided to change the description for the story a bit. (Can't have Harry and Rose knowing too much...) So let me know any characters you'd like to see in the story, and who you'd like to be paired with who. Well, enjoy the story!

London has many sights, and many are quite marveling. Some may say that what the British call 'Big Ben' is the most breathtaking, while others argue that Buckingham Palace had all the glory. While they are right on both accounts, London's greatest sight is neither. In truth, the only place in the city that could be called marveling is a small street marked with the name Private Drive.

Private Drive, at first glance, is a perfectly ordinary street. Street lamps mark the sidewalks, each wife has a garden, and each husband drives to work each day in the common shade of car. But at a second glance, it shows that the oddest thing about Private Drive is exactly that- its normal. Every house is painted the same shade of paint, each driveway is the exact same shade of black, and even all the families amount to three, a man, his wife, and their spawn.

But, with all of its normalcy, Private Drive has a secret. A secret that is very strange indeed. A secret, which is soon to be unraveled, and if not careful, will wreak havoc in its wake. So, on a perfectly normal day in June, we find ourselves in the kitchen of Number 4, Private Drive, where the very un-normal happenings are about to begin.

A boy, rather a very plump pig, sits at a table, banging his fists like a toddler, even though it is quite evident he is quite grown. His mother, a thin, blonde stick, fusses next to him, her eyes darting nervously to the large pile of presents that has collected on the floor. A whale, no, sorry, a man, sits silently to the boys left, reading what appears to be a newspaper, which looks rather small in his hands.

It seems that the whole of the family is seated around the table, yet a faint sizzle seems to be coming from the stove. A moment later, a small head pops out from behind the cabinet, the face's face covered in a white dust. She, for the face is a she, since then it wasn't proper for boys to have long hair, turns to another child, who is focusing on cooking the bacon on the stove.

"Harry, would you mind to move so I could start on our cousin's pancakes?" She asks.

The boy makes no comment, but moves over, allowing the girl room to duck in and stick a frying pan on the burner opposite to Harry's.

The two cook in silence for a few moments, when the girl sighs, prompting the boy to turn his head.

"What is it, Rose?"

Rose shrugs, blowing a strand of auburn hair out of her face. "I'm not particularly sure... I had that dream again."

Harry sends her a sharp look. "The dream, why didn't you tell me!"

The girl shrugs again, turning her eyes away. She's been having the dream for as long as she could remember, and while rare, it would leave her sullen and wistful for hours afterwards, which infuriated her brother so. It wasn't her fault, she always thought, the dreams were always mysterious, and impossible to make sense of. As a girl that liked to have her wits, Rose wanted to make sense of everything, and the dream had no relation to her life.

It always began in a room, with a baby Rose peering over the side of her crib. In her dream, Rose always knew the child was her, although the strangest thing was that the child's hair was blonde, and she couldn't recall having hair any shade but red.

The child peered over the crib, and squealed in delight as a figure entered the room, toting what Rose thought to be a baby Harry. Harry was dressed in a dark dress like garment that had a small serpent sewn in the front. The figure placed him next to Rose, and gently kissed them both on the heads.

"Sleep well my serpents."

The figure was a woman in her recent dream, but sometimes it appeared as a man. But in both dreams, the figure would say the same. And, no matter what the variation, Rose would always wake up, just before she saw the figures face...

Rose flipped the pancakes, getting out of her daze. "It just doesn't make sense..."

Her brother made a noise that was similar to a groan, and Rose was sure he had rolled his eyes. Typical. Rose snorted softly to herself. Harry's dreams were limited to himself beating Dudley up, and sometimes a flash of green light, a light that Rose was sure a reflection of their eyes, which were sure enough, a vibrant shade of green.

Dudley was the twins cousin, and a very horrible one of that. When he wasn't stuffing his face with meals the two had prepared, he and his gang were finding new ways to make Harry and Rose's lives miserable.

On their first day of school, Dudley had been caught harassing a boy on the playground, and somehow blamed it on Harry, and gotten all the boys to toss gum into Rose's hair. When the two had complained, the teacher had sent them both to the headmaster, where they stayed the rest of the day until they'd been collected by their red-faced uncle.

And while the torment at school was hard enough, the twins were presumed by Dudley's version of classic games- all which ended in one or both of the twins getting kicked. The two had been thrown into countless trashcans, gotten many black eyes, and suffered lots of broken bones at their cousins expense.

Their Aunt and Uncle were no better. It was burden enough that the twins made their family more than three-not the normal number- and any other display of 'freakishness' resulted in punishment. Harry had once commented that she preferred her cousin's beatings to their Uncle's punishments. And for once, Rose had to agree.

Their Uncle had many variations of punishing the two, but his favorite seemed to be the cupboard. Not only did it serve as the twins bedroom (they couldn't possibly bare to give up a room for the two) it served as a time-out area too. If Rose messed up his breakfast, she was sentenced to the cupboard. If Harry came from school with a black eye, cupboard. The list goes on and on.

But what both the twins feared, the worst punishment of all, was when the 'freakishness' happened. Neither of the twins could explain how it worked, but no matter how much they protested that they didn't cause it, they were punished.

Once, when Aunt Petunia decided that Harry's strait black hair had grown too long, she'd cut it, making Harry look like he'd been attacked by a hair-eating bug. The next morning, however, Harry's hair looked like it had never been cut, resulting in punishment. Another time, while at the park, Harry had jumped off a swing entirely too high and landed on the ground like it were nothing. Unfourtantly, Petunia had seen, and he'd been sentenced to the cupboard for weeks.

Rose had occurrences happen to her, too. Like the one time, Petunia had taken her to a salon for whatever reason and gotten them to turn her hair a sickly shade of blonde, but on the car ride home it turned back to red. Another time, she'd grown angry at her cousin, who was suddenly thrown across the room with an unknown force and had to be taken to the hospital. She'd been just as surprised as he were, but nonetheless, her Uncle ordered punishment.

The punishments sounded gentler said than done. First, the twins would get a earful from the given adult, then be grabbed by their collars and shoved into the cupboard for days, sometimes weeks on end, never getting more than a stale crust or grape, depending on the offence. Both hated it, and sometimes had to sneak into the kitchen for food when the others were sleeping.

But most events of their 'freakishness' were unpunished. Once Harry had been chased by Dudley and his gang, he found himself sitting on the roof, his last memory of himself trying to clear some trash bins. Dudley had once shredded Rose's homework, but when she opened her schoolbag the next day at school, she found it intact.

Over the years, the two had tried to keep instances to themselves, all of the while trying to solve their mystery. Rose had once suggested magic, since nothing else made sense, but Harry shook it off, saying by the belief that their Aunt and Uncle had pounded into them 'magic does not exist'

But the two could not shake the feeling off that everything was not what it seems. All their leads to their past were mysterious, other than the fact that they were orphans who's parents had perished in a car crash.

Under much interrogation, the two had found out from their Uncle that their father was a drunk bastard and that their aunt refused to speak of their mother. But she did have an odd dislike for lilies, though. They knew their mother was their Aunt's sibling, (as the seldom she spoke of her she called her 'my sister') but knew nothing of their father. But, if they found out, they thought, they would somehow unlock the key to their unknown past, and discover the reason behind the odd happenings that seemed to occur around them.

A loud ring sounded from the hallway, and the twins winced, knowing what that meant. No one dared to call the house this early on Dudleys birthday, and if they did, it meant that one of their cousin's friends were canceling or Ms. Figg, their babysitter, wasn't allowed to take them. Either way, it left their Uncle in a bad mood, and when Vernon was angry, it usually resulted in punishment for the twins.

A few moments later, the twins suspicions proved to be correct when their Uncle stormed loudly into the kitchen, his face red with anger. He shot the twins a look of disgust, before turning to his wife.

"Figg broke her leg. She can't take the freaks."

Petunia, always the dramatic one, gasped in surprise. "What will we do about... them!"

Harry and Rose rolled their eyes. The family was always talking like the twins weren't in the room.

"We can stay here!" Harry stated drawling every eye in the room.

Rose nodded slowly, imagining herself getting to get a peek at the telly...

"NO!" Vernon shouted, making the four other occupants jump. "I will not allow the freaks to destroy my house!"

"But Vernon-" Petunia protested.

"No buts! The twins will have to come with us, that's all."

This statement caught the attention of Dudley, who was currently immersed in his pre-breakfast snack. "They can't come!"

Petunia immediately ran to his side as the boy began to cry. "But we have to Dudders... We can't let them wreak the house..."

The woman's voice was useless as the doorbell rang, immediately shutting the boy up. Dudley scooted out of his mother's arms to open the door, and soon returned with two of his friends.

Rose turned to Harry, hardly suppressed sorrow showing in her eyes.

"So that's it then."

Harry nodded.

"Yep.

"We're going."

And the twins sighed in unison, before somberly returning to making breakfast, trying not to imagine the horrors the day would bring. For if Dudley were scary before his birthday, he was a new world of terrible on the day of. And if there were one thing the twins could be sure of, it were that nothing good could come out of this.


	3. The Snake and The Speakers

**A/N: Again, I'd like to thank my reviews for giving me some input on my story. Especially to my reviewer who'd expertly pointed out **_**'I spy a Mary-Sue!' **_**While that may seem true at this point, that was not my overall direction (after all, you can't have a Harry Potter is really a Riddle story where one of the main characters is a **_**good guy (aka Albus Dumbledore)) **_**I hope this chapter shows a little more in depth into Harry and Rose's characters, and sets off the start of why the would end up the persons that they'll be. To those who are interested in the whole 'Tri-Wizard Tournament' part, I will be doing a time jump in the following chapter. **

** P.S: I need a name for a new Defense against the dark arts teacher. It needs to be female, something that screams 'Pureblood' but is not in any way related to Draco Malfoy. My reasoning will be explained in later chapters. I've decided on a first name, probably Lexi. She just needs a last name. (Keep in mind that like all other HP DADA teachers, Lexi will be not what she seems, with a little more than a touch of evil… But then, in these types of stories, good is overrated anyways. As someone on Fanfiction said, 'I don't like Mary-Sue's. They tend to get annoying.'**

Rose stared, captivated at the snake. "Interesting. So, where're you from?"

The snake sighed, and pointed its tail to the engraved sign on the wall- the sign that Harry had already read and Rose had just noticed. Rose's bright emerald eyes scanned the words quickly.

"Ah. Must get quite boring."

The snake nodded. "Sleeping is my only solstice. Although I do sometimes like to hiss at the large ones… Like the one you mentioned… Wonder how pig would taste…"

Rose and Harry suppressed giggles, first out of habit, but also because, well, people would find it quite odd that they were able to converse with a snake.

The animal in question was quite amusing. She seemed to understand the two more than anyone of their own species could (with the exception of each other, of course) She had yet to tell them her name, yet she insisted on calling them 'little speakers' no matter how much the twins had tried to convince her otherwise. She was a stubborn snake, and also very intelligent, and for once the Potters felt liked-a feeling they hadn't experienced in a long-long time.

The twins enjoyed their conversation with the serpent, yet they were not fools. They knew that normal people couldn't talk to snakes (if you didn't count the ones who went mad) and had known for a long time, ever since Rose had found a garden snake resting in the lawn while weeding. She had been quite young at the time, but found the strange animal attractive, even cute. Her twin had thought much the same, and since their classmate had shown off his serpent in class, the two had decided that it was to be their pet. Well, at least for the day. Vernon and Petunia wouldn't stand for such an animal to get within ten yards of the house, much less cage it and provide it food. Perhaps for Dudley they might, but for the twins, well, lets just say they had better chance then it snowing in June.

So, having most advanced imaginations for their age, the two began to talk to the snake, even coming up with a clever name. They'd gotten quite a shock when it had spoken back.

Since then, there had been other instances, instances that they wouldn't dare report to their Aunt (punishment would be most sever) but the two put it off to what was their relatives way of explaining it- their freakiness.

That was what it was always put off to, that they were freaks and so were their parents- people who in the twin's opinion couldn't be that special since they'd gotten themselves killed in a car crash- but it was the closest thing to an explanation that they got, so they took it.

Rose shook her head, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter. "Yes, our cousin is rather pig-like, but I'm afraid he's the same species as me.'

"But your welcome to eat him, just the same. Although I must imagine he would taste quite gross." Harry added, earning an elbow from his sister.

Upon entering the zoo, Vernon had promptly steered the children off to the reptile house, ordering them to stay with the rest of the 'creatures'. Dudley had been quite happy at this, and the family had quickly walked away, leaving them only with a small bag of peanuts and the promise that they would collect them when they were ready to leave. Fascinated by reptiles (the two had never seen the creatures in real life before) and the fact that they couldn't leave, the twins had explored the reptile house, coming to a stop only when the snake spoke to them.

"Harry! We can't to that! Vernon would murder us and Petunia…"

Both children shivered in thought of what their deranged Aunt and Uncle would do if their precious son got any harm. They'd been punished for much lesser things, like when Harry dropped the bacon.

The snake stiffened, its amber eyes analyzing them carefully.

"Your humans… Don't abuse you, do they?"

Harry and Rose honestly had nothing to say for that statement, as anything less than agreement would be lies, (which the snake had a weird ability to sense) and instead chose to look down, away from the snake and her judgements.

The snake hissed in anger, making the two children jump.

"How dare they! Its bad enough they make you live like muggles, but to beat you like house-elves!"

Rose blinked at the snake, her confusion over the strange words outliving her fear of judgement.

"Muggles?"

"House-elves?" Harry gulped.

The snake stared at them for a long moment.

"Speakers… Living…Muggles?" For a strange reason, the snake seemed enraged.

"HOW DARE THEY!"

The twins flinched.

"I should have known by the way you dressed… Tell me children, are you perhaps, magical?"

Harry and Rose didn't pride themselves in much (their relatives made sure of that) but they liked to think that they knew things, many things- a trait gotten from their love of books- and hardly ever faced confusion. But when the snake mentioned magic, the expression donned their faces and all they could do was stare.

Harry was the first to recover.

"There is no such thing as magic. There is always a way things can be explained."

The snake seemed to shake with anger, but her next reply was somewhat cool.

"Then how can you possibly explain this conversation?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, and was forced to admit that he had nothing. But he could not let himself be humiliated by a _snake _for the matter, and replied in the most confidence he could achieve.

"The answer is simple. We are mad, quite mad, if I understand."

The snake made a strange sound, which Harry realized was laughter, and slowly shook her head.

"I don't suppose you've had any strange accidents…mishaps, I shall say?"

Various visions of the two performing freak acts danced in the twins eyes. Slowly, understandingly, the twins locked eyes, each knowing that the snake was right in some way, but both not wanting to appear weak. They'd spent so much time being bullied, ridiculed in front of their peers, and wouldn't stand to be brought down to the first being that they actually liked. _Sure, _the being was a snake, but the way it referred to the Dursleys –muggles, it called them- showed the two that the snake felt that what the Dursleys were doing was wrong. And even if the being that showed them compassion wasn't of their own species, they would take what they could get.

Rose swallowed, knowing that she had to answer before her idiot brother messed something up. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but he was a boy, and tended to get a little thick-headed at times, especially when confronted.

"What you say may reign true, but how do I know that this conversation isn't a fragment of our imaginations?"

The snake sighed, hissing low under her breath.

"You were the ones to first talk to me, correct?"

Harry and Rose winced, knowing that they were caught. Rose sighed.

"Alright, you caught us. I guess being magical would explain a lot…"

The snake nodded in agreement, seeming quite smug.

"Speakers of my tongue could never be of non magic blood- parsletounge I believe your kind call it- but enough of this. Why have such speakers like you been placed in with muggles, the lowest of their sort, I believe."

Harry shrugged. "We honestly had no clue we were magical. Our relatives had informed us that we were freaks, not magical."

The snakes eyes glinted. "Disgrace! I hope your muggles aren't your parents, Lord Slytherin would be rolling in his grave if he knew…"

"We don't know much of our family, the 'muggles' (oh how the word was fun!) told us that our parents had killed themselves in a car crash, but considering that magic was kept from us, I wouldn't doubt that that too was a lie."

The snake hissed. "Stupid muggles. Speakers don't deserve to be kept in the dark… I would tell you, but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to explain it all in a day. Pity I cannot come with you…"

Rose furrowed her brow. "If we're magical, you say, there must be some way you can escape!"

The snake nodded, seeming to brighten at the girl's words.

"Yes, yes. I forgot that your abilities would enable you to do that. Now, listen carefully, children, this will be your first lesson in magic…"

Ten minutes later, the glass was vanished and replaced, and the snake (who'd revealed herself to be called Najini) was shrunk and hidden safely in Harry's pocket, nobody the wiser.

The twins were approached then by their Uncle, who promptly grabbed a hold of the two's arms and dragged them off to the car. For once, the twins didn't dread Dudley's bulling in the car, and were in a rush to get back to their cupboard. Only later, did they realize that the day they had dreaded with Dudley had surprisingly been enjoyable. In fact- at that point in time they could accurately name it the best day of their lives.


	4. Memories and Professors

_Harry and Rose slipped quietly into the compartment, and sighed in relief upon seeing it was empty. They'd had plenty of bad experiences with pupils in their elementary years, and found no reason that the students of Hogwarts wouldn't be the same. After all, they could speak to snakes, something Najini had informed them that most wouldn't take lightly; as the last 'Dark Lord' had the ability. The snake had offered that it would be best to hide the ability, but the twins had refused. After all, if one were to accept the twins, it had to be for who they were, not someone they were pretending to be._  
_Rose gingerly sat on one of the soft cushions covering one of the seats, and surprised the urge to sigh. It was the most comfortable piece of furniture she'd sat in, and decided quickly that she wasn't going to move._  
_Harry copied his sister's movements, and reached into his bag to retrieve a book; (The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, if Rose remembered correctly) but not before releasing the snake from his pocket. _  
_Najini slithered over to join Rose and quickly curled herself up on the young witch's lap. Rose glanced down and smirked, marveling at her familiar's newfound small size._  
_The snake had originally been quite large, (large enough for Petunia to grow suspicious when she'd glimpsed her attempting to hide in her garden) but had begruntly taught the twins something she called a shrinking charm which reduced her size quite a bit. The snake was still large enough to be intimidating; she'd proved that when Dudley had found her napping under a tree, but small enough that she could easily fit into one of the twins pockets. Usually; she preferred Rose, claiming her as her human-speaker, but had allowed Harry to tote her for the journey to the train, claiming that Rose had absolutely no sense of direction. _  
_Rose knew no doubt that her brother would tease her of this for weeks, but there was no denying that this wasn't true. The truth was, Rose had the tendency to get lost, anywhere and all the time, the very reason she'd taken to studying maps._  
_This had shown to the snake when Rose decided to lead the way to a shop called Zonkos while their guide went to run an arrend of his own. Although she'd been given directions, the girl had somehow managed to lead the two (three if you count the snake) to a weird pink tea-shop, where the two had been offered tea by a frightening old woman. It didn't help that she resembled a toad, and that the shop was filled with pictures of cats. Needless to say, the twins had learned two valuable things that day; never allow Rose to lead you places, and never trust a lady with pink tea._  
_The snake hissed slightly at the girl's gaze. "I may be small, but I can follow directions."_  
_Irked, Rose snappily replied. "Perhaps I may find my way, but at least I don't allow myself to be captured by muggles."_  
_To this, the snake had no reply. _  
_Under much persuasion, the snake had admitted that she had been the familiar of a quite powerful wizard, who Najini wouldn't call anything but 'Tom' Instantly enough, the 'Tom' guy had apparently been the descendent of another powerful wizard called Slytherin. Harry and Rose had been quite intrigued when they'd learned that Slytherin had founded a house at their new school, and were looking forward to seeing what the house entitled. After all, books can only tell one so much, the rest must be learnt by experience. And experience was one thing the twins vowed to get at the school, because, they'd never really had much before._  
_Najini had proudly explained how she'd watched Tom grow and learn many spells (most of which, she refused to teach the twins) until one day he had gone out on errands and never returned. Najini had suspected that something was afoot, and only after she'd been captured by Muggles and taken to the zoo had she come to the conclusion that he had died. The twins had been quite sorry to hear of this; as Tom seemed to be an interesting person, the type of person they'd love to meet._  
_The snake refused to meet the girl's glare for a long moment. Slowly, she raised her head as coy as the snake could be._  
_"Still want to be in the same house as your wonderful parents?"_  
_To this, Rose scowled._  
_Not long after the twins had retrieved Najini from the zoo, a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore paid a visit to Private Drive. Petunia and Vernon had been quite appealed (the thought of another freak in their house was simply atrocious) but had allowed him enough time to inform the children that they were magical, and were being accepted into a school called Hogwarts._  
_Of course, the two had known this already from their snake, but made no signs of showing it in front of the Headmaster. Instantly, the two had disliked him (most adults made them suspicious, especially when they expelled kindness as forcefully as the man did) and felt that he would take Najini away from them if he were to find out they had her. After all, the two had stolen her from the zoo, something they couldn't say they were proud of, yet they couldn't say they were guilty either. Najini was the best thing to happen to the two, and they weren't about to have her taken away from them as everything else good in their live had been._  
_Through the man, they'd learned that their parents were called Lilly and James Potter and had been killed by a dark wizard who went by the name Voldemort. Apparently, the twins were quite famous in the wizarding world for when Voldemort had proceeded to kill the two, the curse had backfired and killed him instead. The twins had been quite appealed at this; while they could imagine harming their relitives, they would never aim to kill someone they didn't know, one who could have been a great and powerful wizard. The twins had read about wars before and found that there was always an other side to everything; Najini spoke too highly of the man for him to be the type that killed for no reason, and they were sure their family had done something to offend the man so. Their suspicions were conformed when Dumbledore had been asked why the dark wizard had attracted, and refused to reply. It was then that the twins decided that they disliked Albus Dumbledore, as they disliked adults who kept things from them._  
_What bothered Rose the most, however, was how seemingly eaisly their parents had been killed. Even muggles would put up a fight to preserve their lives, and yet the Potters had been brought down without no struggle at all. _  
_This they hadn't learned from the man, they had learned it from one of the books they'd bought at Diagon Alley (the place the man had took them to buy school supplies) entitled Harry and Rose Potter; The twins who lived. Normally, the twins would have been quite honured to be written about in a book, but the fact that they hadn't been informed of it bothered them greatly. Rose had suggested suing the company, but the wizarding world seemed to have no such methods. This had sent the two in terrible moods for days, but eventually they'd gotten over it; as there were simply nothing they could do._  
_The book had told many things, such as their birthplace, their slim history (seldom was known to the wizards) and even a detailed description of their family tree. But most importantly, it had told just how eaisly their parents were defeated, making the twins come to the conclusion that their parents weren't great wizards. Try as they must, Harry and Rose couldn't bring themselves to love the two; despite the fact that they were their parents. After all, their mother was related to Aunt Petunia, and anyone who was raised with that horrible woman, in turn, must be equally horrible. But it really didn't matter what they felt towards the two who had produced them, because, simply, they were dead, and wouldn't be coming back to life. The twins simply saw no need to bother, their parents were dead, end of story._  
_Rose scowled. "I'd set that stupid hat on fire if I were sorted in a house such as Gryffindor."_  
_Harry nodded. "I would do the same. That Weasel boy was quite annoying."_  
_Rose nodded, an unpleasant look dawning on her face as she thought of the boy. The twins had ran into him in Diagon Alley, and the boy had been quite friendly; until Rose brought out the snake. Apparently the poor-shabby clothed boy was above talking to 'slimy evil snake talking slytherins' and called the twins many unpleasant names. It didn't help that they were the supposed 'twins who lived' saviors of the light; and hadn't yet been sorted; to the boy, if one so much looked at a snake, they were considered evil, and that was that._  
_But before he'd found out that the twins were parsletounges, he had been proud to inform them about the wonders of his favoirite house- Gryffindor. Apperently, his whole family of red heads had been in it; so no doubt would he be put in it also. Judging by the boy's example, if the rest of his house were like he, Gryffindor was full of small-minded prats. Only later had she learned that her parents had been entered in the house did she conform her suspicion. Gryffindors were weak prats, Dudley duplicates, people who she would rather not associate with._  
_The door of their compartment swung open, jarring Rose out of her thoughts. She glanced up slowly, not wanting to appear surprised, to see a well-dressed blonde in very nice wizards robes. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that her brother had glanced up, un-interstly from his book to observe their visitor._  
_"Ah, Potter. I heard you were on the train." The blonde spoke, drawling his words. He held a superior tone to him, as if he were above others, and the first person the twins had met who hadn't sought out Harry's scar._  
_"I believe there are two Potters in this compartment. You should address us so." Rose drawled, for the blonde's gaze was pointed at Harry, completely ignoring herself._  
_The blonde blinked, trying to appear unfazed by his mistake. "Forgive me, Miss Potter, for I confused you for being a Wesley."_  
_Rose's green eyes flashed. "I would not dare to associate with that prejudiced filth. He seems to think that we are evil simply because we own a snake."_  
_The boys eyes darted to the serpent on the girl's lap. "It was to my understanding that the headmaster didn't allow such animals in the school."_  
_Rose snorted. "That old man's insane. He wouldn't even notice if one snuck a dragon into the school, much less a snake."_  
_The blonde chuckled in agreement. "Good to hear we're on the same page. So-"_  
_At this Harry interrupted, becoming bored with the two's conversation. "Sister dear, stop flirting. You haven't even asked his name."_  
_Both the blonde and Rose's faces turned bright red as they turned to protest, but Harry raised a hand. "We all know its true. Now, I'm sure you already know this, but the redhead with the snake is called Rose, and I am her older twin Harry."_  
_Rose scoffed. "We have no proof that you are the older one, only what the book claimes-"_  
_Harry held up a finger. "Ah, but sister, have you forgotten our difference in birthdates? I was simply born late at night and you early the next morning."_  
_Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, prat."_  
_Harry smirked and turned to the blonde, who'd been watching their conversation, amused. "And who might you be?'_  
_The blonde smiled, puffed out his chest and offered a hand. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."_  
_Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, Sir Draco, I am pleased to make your aquantience."_  
_And with that, Harry took the boy's hand and sealed the deal, not knowing that the boy would live to be one of his and Rose's closest friends._

Harry smiled at the memory. This was years ago, and a lot had gone of since the moment they'd met Draco on the train. The unorthodox belief that you made you true friends on the ride on the train proved to be true, and the three had stuck together for years. Draco had proved to be a great guy, who Harry had grown to think as a brother. He couldn't say the same for Rose since he believed that she fancied their friend, but she would never say that out loud. But Harry knew, oh yes he knew, and that piece of information would help him do a lot of blackmailing in the future.  
The two were currently trading stories of the summer, although it was mostly Draco that did the talking; Harry and Rose's summers usually included being trapped in a room, nothing to brag about. But the two's conversation was cut short when the headmaster stood to make his speech.  
"Hello everyone and welcome to another great year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! This year, we have the very special privilege of hosting a competition you all are quite familiar with, the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"  
The hall broke out in whispers, but the trio just looked at each other and smirked. Draco had been informed of this already by his father (who was one of the wizards helping to prepare for the tournament) and had been prompt to inform Harry and Rose. The twins were slightly interested at first, but all interest vanished when they'd heard of the age line, limiting access to basically the seventh year students. Harry didn't think it very fair, as the trio knew more magic than all of the seventh-years combined, but it would be interesting to observe the other magical schools; after all, one of them taught the dark arts, something that the three felt would be a great class to take.  
"I would also like to introduce two new staff members for this year; Professer Alastor Moody, who will be teaching the art of duling, and Professer Alexandera-(cough) Lexi (the woman had elbowed him there) Dilder, who will be teaching Defence."  
The threesome exchanged a cringed glance. All of the previous defense against the dark arts teachers had taught no longer than a year.  
In their first year, Professer Quirrel had perished trying to get the sorcerers stone, which Dumbledore had been keeping in the school. The stone had vanished, baffling many, and although their was evidence that the trio had been in the chamber where it was hidden, they claimed they had no clue where the stone was.  
In second year, Lockheart had been found in the girl's bathroom, convinced he was a vampire bat. The threesome had found this quite amusing, but the rest of the school hadn't and the man currently resided in Saint Mungo's insanity ward.  
Third year's teacher's story wasn't as dramatic as the last two. It had turned out the man was a werewolf, and Harry had been sad to see him go. He may have been a dark creature, but he could teach. Third year was one of the few years that Harry and Rose hadn't needed to teach themselves from books.  
But fourth years teacher seemed different. While Moody was creepy and old with half his limbs replaced by wood and a magical eye, Didler looked normal. As she stood up to introduce herself, Harry was stunned by how… pureblood she looked.  
She had strait blonde hair that she wore freely, and although she looked old enough to be their mother, she was quite beautiful. She was too far away for the three to observe more. Suddenly Rose gasped.  
"It's her." She whispered, her eyes wide.  
Draco placed a concerned hand on her shoulder. "Her?"  
Rose ignored the hand and turned to her brother. "Harry, its her. The woman from my dreams. She- she's real."  
Harry furrowed a brow. "Are you sure, Rosie? It seems a little odd…"  
"I know. Its her. Positive." Rose conformed, her pale hands shaking.  
The two boys stared at their friend in confusion, and came to a slow conclusion. While they did think Rose had gone slightly mad, if one things for sure the would keep an eye on Professer Didler. For if their past three years were any indication, the professor was bound to attract trouble, and the three slytherins would be right in the center of it.


End file.
